Will you?
by mysterygirl2000
Summary: I finally caught the episode Double Date. This will be my version of what I wished had happened at the diner during that episode.
1. The Question

This story pick up near the end of "Double Date" just after Rune walked out on Lorelai

This story pick up near the end of "Double Date" just after Rune walked out on Lorelai. Up until the *** is from the show but after that is where my story begins. Not much on this part but the rest will be original.

Bye Loon!" she said, unable to stop smiling. 

Sneaking a look at Sookie and Jackson. They were talking and laughing about something. "Finally. 

"I guess you'll only need three menus now."

"Hey, why don't you make up three fabulous cheeseburgers and send two over there. I'll have mine here."

"First I gotta watch a man walk out on you, then I have to watch you eat alone. Nope. Too pathetic." Luke said, shaking his head at her.

"I'm not eating alone. You're here."

"I'm working." He said, gesturing around the diner

"Yeah but after three cheeseburgers you're done, unless you're expecting Elijah to stop by."

"Ok. Fine." Luke said, producing a deck of cards from behind the counter, "5-card draw."

"Oh! You're on."

Luke begins to deal the cards. Lorelai picks them up, immediately moving them around. After a minute, she sets four cards on the counter.

"Give me four."

Luke deals her four cards. Lorelai takes them but again sets them on the counter

"Aah, no four more."

"You can't have four more, those are the four I dealt you."

"Well these don't help me and I have vowed to discard anything negative in my life - first Rune and now these four cards." She said, pouting a little

Luke tried to find a reason not to give them to her but it was useless. Instead he dealt her four more cards.

"Whatever you say."

Lorelai takes them, smiling slowly

"Ooh, much better, thank you."

"Rune knew when to run away." Luke joked

"Ha."

From the table, Jackson and Sookie could be heard laughing. Lorelai looked at them, a smile on her face.

"God that's nice."

"Yep."

"The whole 'first date, beginning of the relationship' glow - everything is new and exciting."

"Every joke is hilarious."

"Every little touch is incredible"

She touched Luke's arm gently. He looked down at his arm, where her fingers still rested, trying to resist the urge to take her hand in him. Instead he just nodded and agreed silently again.

"God that's a good feeling." Lorelai said

"It is at that." Luke agreed, sneaking a look at her

"I miss that." She whispered

"You'll have it again."

"Mmm...I guess."

"You know, maybe sometime we could..."

Unfortunately he never got to finish his sentence. Mrs. Kim rushed up to the counter

"Where are the girls?"

"What?" Lorelai asked, completely lost

"Lane said she's with you and Rory."

"W - slow down."

"I call - no answer, I think they are at the video store, I call again - no answer. I call a 3rd time - no answer!"

"You had a lot of time on your hands tonight."

"I have to know where girls are."

"They said they were going to a movie."

"With who?"

"They were going to meet Dean."

"A boy? You let them go with a boy?"

"Mrs. Kim, Dean is Rory's boyfriend."

"Just because you let your daughter run around with boys doesn't mean I let mine."

"I thought you knew."

"I didn't know! They could be anywhere, they could be doing anything. Smoking, or drinking or buying drugs!"

"They're at the movies. There's no drugs there. They don't even have the real red vines."

Mrs. Kim turned to leave.

"I need to find them"

"I'm coming with."

****

Lorelai pulled her coat on. She stood up and moved towards the door. As she reached for the handle, Luke called her name. She turned as he moved from behind the counter and approached her. 

"I know you need to go but…."

"What Luke?"

"Will you…will you…"

Lorelai glanced out the window to see Mrs. Kim barreling down the street.

"Why don't you call me tonight and we can talk about whatever it is."

"Okay."

Lorelai opened the door and slipped out into the night. Luke shook his head, silently berating himself

Idiot…Fool…Why couldn't you just say it.

Later that evening

Lorelai sat in the living room, thinking about the day. The disastrous evening with Jackson's cousin Rune, then Mrs. Kim's outburst about the girls. The only bright sport in the whole evening with Luke. The phone rang a moment later. Lorelai reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Hey. Closing up?"

"Just finished."

"So…what did you want to ask me."

"Willyougooutwithme." He said quickly

"What?"

"Will you go out with me?" he said, slowly

"Out…on a date?"

He obviously has feeling for you Emily Gilmore's woods echoed in her head.

"Lorelai?"

"What?" she said, coming back to reality

"Will you go out with me." He asked again

"Okay. When?"

"Tomorrow night. Seven o'clock."

"All right."

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven."

"See you at seven."

Lorelai hung up the phone. After a minute, she turned off the light and headed up stairs.

So what do you think? Good…bad…Not sure if I am going to keep going. Have some ideas but not sure.


	2. The Date

Lorelai stood in front of the mirrior, holding up various items of clothing from her closet

Lorelai stood in front of the mirror, holding up various items of clothing from her closet. On the floor were two piles of clothing, A discard pile and a maybe pile. She added the shirt in her hand to the discard pile and looked at the near empty closet. Her eyes moved slowly to the clock and she saw it was nearly 6:30.

Why am I having so much trouble? 

"Rory!"

Rory ran down the hall to her mother's bedroom. She paused in the doorway looking around the room.

"It looks like a tornado hit this place."

"I need help picking something out."

"What for?"

"I'm going out."

"Out…as in on a date…with who?"

Lorelai mumbled a response. Rory moved closer.

"Who?"

"With Luke."

"Luke! You're going out with Luke!"

"Its not a big deal. We're just friends…remember."

"That's what you think." Rory mumbled

"Excuse me?"

"Mom, you can't tell me in all the times we have been at the diner, you have never noticed the way Luke has looked at you."

"He looks at me like a friend."

"You can't be that blind mom. Everyone knows how he feels about you."

"Exactly what are you talking about?"

"Luke likes you mom…he really likes you."

Rory looked down at the piles of clothing. After a moment, she picked up a white button down shirt and a knee length black skirt

"Wear these."

Lorelai took the clothes from her daughter and held them up in front of the mirror. 

"Its so simple it works."

"And my silver bracelet will go perfect with is."

Rory took off down the hall when Lorelai shouted

"That's my silver bracelet."

While Rory seated for the bracelet, Lorelai got dressed. She slipped her feet into a pair of black flats. Slowly she moved in front of the mirror to check her appearance. Rory returned a moment later with the bracelet and a pair of small silver hoops. 

"Here mom."

Lorelai took the jewelry from her daughter. She slipped the bracelet on her wrist and fastened the hoops through her ears. Turning back to her daughter she said

"How do I look?"

"Perfect. Luke is going to flip."

"Will you stop saying that. Luke and I are friends. He…he's not the romantic type. I…we see him every day. I would know if he had feeling for me. He's never said more than hi to me…except for the usual sparring."

Rory started to open her mouth when the doorbell rang. 

"Want me to get it?"

"No, I'll get it."

"Then don't keep you date waiting."

"Its not a date." Lorelai said, leaving the room.

Rory followed her mom down the stairs. She giggled as her mom smoothed out her skirt and ran her hands through her hair one more time. Lorelai shot her a look and Rory immediately quieted down. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

"Hi…Luke??"

In place of the scruffy looking man who always wear jeans, a flannel shirt and backwards baseball cap stood a man in a nice shirt, a tie, and pants with his hair neatly combed. In his hand was a single red rose. He held it out to her.

"Thank you." She said, accepting the rose, "Would you like to come in?"

"Actually we should go. I made reservations at Chez Felipe."

"Chez Felipe?"

"Is that okay? I thought you might want to go some place nice."

"Its fine. I…let me put this in some water."

"I'll do it mom. " Rory said, appearing by her side.

She took the rose from her mom and disappeared into the kitchen. Lorelai grabbed her jacket. Turning to Luke, she said

"Let's go."

"All right."

He led her outside and she stopped. Instead of his truck was a nice car. Looking at him questioningly, he said

"I borrowed it from Jackson."

Lorelai nodded, not sure what to say. So far nothing was the way she was expecting it to be. She was starting to believe that Rory was right.

"Lorelai?"

She looked up to see Luke staring at her. He had the door open and was waiting for her to get in the car. 

"Sorry."

She slid inside the car and Luke shut the door.

Chez Felipe

Luke stopped the car and the valet opened the door. He got out and handed the man the keys. The other man opened the door and helped Lorelai out.

"Thank you."

Luke appeared, offering his arm. Lorelai slipped her arm through his and they walked up the steps to the restaurant. Luke opened the door and she stepped inside. They walked up to the host. Looking up, he said

"May I help you?"

"Reservations for 2 under Danes." Luke said

The man checked the list. Picking up to menus, he said

"Follow me."

Luke and Lorelai followed the man through the restaurant to their table. Once they were settled, Luke said

"Is this all right?"

"Its fine." Lorelai said, opening her menu

"Are you okay?"

"Fine."

Luke opened his menu and began to look down the page. Nothing on the menu seemed familiar to him. Looking up, he saw that Lorelai had her eyes fixed one the menu. 

"Lorelai?" he whispered

She looked up, meeting his eyes. He started to say something when the waiter appeared

"Can I offer you something to drink?"

"Water." Luke said, wanting to get rid of the man

"I…I'll have water too." Lorelai said

The waiter nodded and disappeared. 

"Lorelai is something wrong?"

"I…this place seems…"

"Wrong." Luke said

"Yeah."

"I couldn't agree more. I don't even recognize anything on the menu."

"Do you want to leave?"

Lorelai nodded. They closed their menus and stood up just as the waiter appeared. 

"Is something wrong sir?"

"No…we decided we weren't very hungry."

Lorelai giggled, for the first time seeing the real Luke. He held out his hand and led her to the door. The host watched them as they passed by and walked out of the restaurant. 

Once outside, Lorelai began to laugh. Luke joined in, feeling comfortable for the first time that evening. 

"I can't believe we just did that."

"I can't believe I brought you here."

"Its not…that bad."

"But it not us."

"There's an us?"

"There could be." He said, "If you want there to be."

"I…I do."

Luke stepped in front of her. Slipping a finger under her chin, he lifted it until she was looking in his eyes. Slowly he leaned forward. As he was about to kiss her, the valet said

"Can I get you car sir?"

Luke pulled back and pulled out the slip of paper he was given. The valet took the paper and disappeared. Luke turned back to Lorelai but found the moment was gone. The valet pulled up a moment later. Luke and Lorelai climbed in the car.

"So are you taking me home?"

"I have another idea. Unless you want to go home."

"Let's go."

Luke started the car and drove back towards Stars Hollow. 

"So what do you have planned."

Luke didn't answer, only drove. Lorelai looked out the window, smiling to herself. She didn't know what Luke had planned but she knew it was going to interesting.

Luke pulled up in front of her house a few minutes later. Lorelai looked at the house, then back to him.

"Some surprise."

"Go inside and change your clothes. Put on something comfortable."

"And…"

"And then come back out her."

Lorelai opened the door and ran up the stairs. She unlocked the door and stepped inside. As she shut the door, Rory said

"Is that you mom?"

"Yeah."

Rory appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Is the date over already?"

"No, its just getting started."

With that, Lorelai ran upstairs. Rory waited downstairs, not sure what to think. Her mother cam down a few minutes later wearing jeans and a t-shirt. As she opened the door, Rory said

"Where are you going like that?"

"I don't know…but I can't wait to find out."

She ran back out to the car and hopped in. Luke drove through town, pulling up in front of the diner. He unlocked the door and let her inside. Flipping on the lights, he said

"Make yourself comfortable. I'll e right back."

She sat at the counter while he ran upstairs. A couple minuets later he returned, wearing jeans and his trademark flannel shirt.

"I feel much better now."

"Something doesn't' seem right."

"What?"

Lorelai walked behind the counter and moved towards him. She stopped in front of him, studying him for a moment. Slowly she reached up and began messing up his hair. His arms carefully wrapped around her waist. Leaning back, she whispered

"That's better."

"Bet I can think of something even better."

"What?"

He leaned forward, brushing him lips against hers. Pulling back, he said

"How was that."

"Perfect." She whispered

The End

Well that's it guys. Hope everyone enjoyed it. 


End file.
